Such timepieces are per se well known. In these timepieces, the sliding pinion and the correction pinion each show, in most cases, contrate teeth and the driving of the correction pinion is assured by cooperation of these two sets of teeth. Such type of design, however, exhibits drawbacks. Effectively, providing contrate teeth on a pinion implies relatively complex and thus also relatively costly machining operations.
A purpose of the present invention is thus to overcome the drawback which has just been described in providing a timepiece movement in which manufacture of the correction mechanism is rendered more simple and more economical.